


Missing scene from 16th April

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Hiya mate!” - he said seeing Seb's little face lighting up as he turned his head and smiled at Aaron – “Sorry I didn't even have time to give a proper cuddle to ya.” - he said bending over to pick him up from his pillow throne. - “Much better.” - he sighed holding him close to his chest – “How was the drive? Did Daddy lose his cool in traffic?”Or...This is what happened right after the boys arrived back home from the pub. After Faith and Bear told Natalie all those crazy lies.





	Missing scene from 16th April

“So? what happened?” - asked Liv as soon as they were home.

 

“Chaos... what else.” - answered Robert rolling his eyes.

 

“What happens now? She's gonna come here again or...”

 

“We don't even know if she still wants this meeting or not.” - said Aaron shaking his head.

 

“Hey, look at me. She's gonna call, just … give her time.” - said Robert trying to be positive.

 

“Yeah time... to forget all the lies me Gran and Bear put into her head.”

 

“Rob's right, just give her time.” - said Liv trying to ease the tension. - “Now that you're here, this little monster here doesn't need a babysitter anymore” – she smiled - “So.. I'm gonna go to my room.” - she said nodding to Seb before she left them. Hearing her words Aaron looked at Seb, and immediately went over.

 

“Hiya mate!” - he said seeing Seb's little face lighting up as he turned his head and smiled at Aaron – “Sorry I didn't even have time to give a proper cuddle to ya.” - he said bending over to pick him up from his pillow throne. - “Much better.” - he sighed holding him close to his chest – “How was the drive? Did Daddy lose his cool in traffic?”

 

“Oi!” - shouted Robert from the kitchen – “I'm here you know.” - he said cleaning up the mess Aaron and Liv left earlier. If he was honest he expected a bigger problem, there was hardly any evidence of their little cooking session. Liv must have tidied up.

 

“Don't listen to him mate, just nod if it's true.” - he winked at Seb with a smile, then he started laughing as Seb gave him a nod.

 

“Traitor!” - they heard Robert –“ He was really calm the whole time.” – he said as he came over sitting next to them on the sofa. Seb was still in Aaron's arms, but it was getting harder to hold him, as he kept moving around trying to get to his toys.

 

“Have you told them yet?” - asked Aaron suddenly. Robert knew what he was referring to. He wanted to know if he'd told Ross and Rebeca about their plans. They've already discussed this. They said they would only tell them when they're sure it's gonna happen.

 

“No.” - he answered and Aaron let out a sigh of relief. He didn't even know the reason for it. - “I told you, they won't know until it's a done deal. We agreed, right?” - he said looking into Aaron's eyes.

 

“Yeah I know, I just...”

 

“You know how long I stayed at theirs?” - Aaron just shook his head so Robert continued – “Just the bare minimum. Until they got his things ready. When the time comes, we're gonna tell them, not a minute sooner. Alright?” - he asked reaching out for him to stroke his cheek.

 

“Yeah alright.” - smiled Aaron, then they both got lost in staring at Seb for a while - “We need to tire him out.” - he said kissing the top of Seb's head before he reached down to get his teddy for him.

 

“Why don't we go for a walk? He always gets tired after getting some fresh air.”

 

“Good idea, but... away from Gran and Bear... because I swear to ya Robert I could sling both of them.”

 

“Agree. I still can't believe they did that.” - he snorted as he started to get ready for their walk – “I'm gonna go and get his blanket. Do you think Liv would wanna come?” - He asked halfway up the stairs.

 

“I don't think so, but you can ask her.” - he said shrugging his shoulders – “In the meantime” – he said turning to Seb – “I'm gonna.... tickle ya!” - he smiled hearing Seb's little voice squeak.

Robert just stood there for a second with a soft smile on his face, seeing his husband coming alive, completely forgetting his earlier rant. Seb had this effect on him. On both of them.

 

After watching them play for a while, Robert went upstairs to get the blanket and ask Liv. As they both suspected she said she'd rather stay at home, so he headed back down to Aaron. He was almost at the bottom of the stairs when he heard Aaron's voice, talking to Seb.

 

“… and I know it's not official and god knows what happens after today's mess but... you're gonna be a big brother. Don't tell Daddy I told ya, we kinda agreed on telling you together.” - he chuckled as he saw Seb smiling. It was like he knew the meaning of the words. - “I think he's just as excited but, you know there's still lots to do until it's all sorted.

 

“Dada!” - squeaked Seb pointing behind Aaron. He turned around to see his husband staring at them. - “How long have you been here?” - he asked biting his lip.

 

“Long enough to know how impatient you are.” - he laughed as he stepped behind the sofa, stroking his arm with one hand, while he ruffled Seb's hair with the other.

 

“Sorry... I'm just...”

 

“I know...”

 

“I know we said we'd do it together...”

 

“We still can... later. I bet he's gonna love hearing it over and over again.” - he smiled.

 

“It might not even happen.” - said Aaron looking at the ground.

 

“Of course it's gonna happen. You'll see. Natalie's gonna call.”

 

“You think?”

 

“I know. Seb's gonna have a little brother or sister. It's all gonna be fine. Trust me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi 
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
